1. Field of the Invention
Golf bag supported beverage can holding assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In playing a round of golf, certain players desire to carry a number of cans of beverage with them for refreshment purposes. The carrying of such cans presents problems, in that, no compact means have been available previously for keeping the containers in a cool condition prior to being opened, nor have means been available to carry the empty cans back to the clubhouse where they may be disposed of in a trash receptacle.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a light weight, inexpensive portable device that may be removably secured to a cart supported golf bag, and the device when so supported capable of holding a number of beverage cans in a stack configuration from which they may be removed one by one as required.
Another object of the invention is to supply a container for a number of beverage cans that has a cup removably secured to the upper end thereof, with the cup by a gimbal assembly associated therewith being securable to the upper portion of the container, and the cup capable of receiving and holding an open beverage can in a substantially vertical position both when the golf bag is vertically disposed as well as inclined at an angle.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a beverage can holding device that not only holds filled cans, but is adapted to receive the empty cans whereby the latter may be transported back to the clubhouse and disposed of in a suitable trash receptacle, rather than being discarded on the golf course.